


Without knowing what to do

by hearmyvoice



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: They knew in advance that they had not yet totally defeated Felldrake, but the circumstances of their reunion made it difficult to believe.





	Without knowing what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 40: Writer's Choice.

"Where are they?!" In other circumstances, Donald could have considered it as another family adventure he didn't want to be involved in, preferring to continue chatting with his friends after returning to Duckburg. However, the voice bell had stopped the Caballeros in their footsteps, a known black magic running through their veins. "I know they're here!"

They ran through the mansion with frenzy, José and Panchito following the duck. "What will we do, amigos?Our amulets and armors are in Quackmore Institute." Speaking while running, Panchito was panting heavily. "I still have the mirror: if we are lucky, we can contact Xandra, she can bring everything; if April, May and June have the other, they will find a way to notify her."

Going out to the pool, Donald thought he was having his worst nightmare: Von Sheldgoose stood on the monkey-bat-donkey-rat, babbling with a scratchy voice that he had only heard again in nightmares —how was it possible, he could not question— raising some amazed uncle and nephews and niece in the air. He couldn't blame them, this time they weren't involved; but now he had one goal in mind: keep a cool head, approach his semi-destroyed houseboat, find his mirror and ask for help. Everything, without being discovered.


End file.
